Para Vida Toda
by Tomi Kinomoto
Summary: HBP spoilers!Três passagens que mostram as fases pela qual o amor de Remus com Tonks passou:as brigas por causa da negação dele e finalmente,a aceitação,num dos momentos mais difícies de todo o 6º livro.


Quantos dias mais ia ter que agüentar aquilo? Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou ir morar com _ele_! Droga de Dumbledore manipulador, como a convencera tão rápido? Mas em uma coisa ele tinha razão, seria realmente cruel deixar Lupin sozinho depois da morte de Sirius. Hunf...

"Os opostos se atraem!" Maldita frase que não saia da sua cabeça! Ela que sempre fora independente, alegre, atirada para fazer as coisas e ele... Tímido, sério, concentrado! Fazia um tempo havia percebido os sentimentos dele por ela, e dela por ele. Mas mesmo assim, continuavam morando juntos, sozinhos, sem uma palavra de nenhum dos dois. Era isso! Iria dar um jeito na situação!

Tonks saiu batendo a porta e se encaminhou para as escadas. A raiva crescendo a cada passo que dava. Virou para a cozinha e abriu a porta, avistando Lupin sentado na ponta da mesa tomando chá.

- Já que você não toma nenhuma atitude, eu vou tomar! E não me olhe assim, você sabe do que estou falando – acrescentou Tonks ao ver a expressão interrogativa no rosto de Lupin – E eu sei muito bem o que você vai falar: "Eu sou muito velho, você é muito nova, as pessoas vão comentar, nós estamos no começo de uma guerra, as missões vão nos afastar...", blá, blá, blá!

Quanto mais falava, mais alta sua voz ia ficando. Tonks gesticulava e apontava para Lupin, fazendo uma imitação grosseira do que seria sua voz. Enquanto ele simplesmente a seguia com os olhos, a xícara apoiada na mesa.

- Você poderia ter a idade do meu avô que não faria diferença para mim! Eu não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça, mas eu gostaria muito de saber, por que só assim eu entenderia o porquê de você não fazer nada! COVARDE! É isso que você é! – a esse ponto Tonks agora berrava a plenos pulmões, acordando a mãe de Sirius. Seus gritos agora misturados.

- É isso não é? Você não tem cora... _Sumam da minha casa! Como se atr_... Que sente algo por mim quando na ver... _Abominações, ralé, escó_... Sabem de nós dois!

Tonks parou de berrar, mas os gritos do quadro ainda ecoavam na cozinha. Ela se virou e pelo barulho, subiu as escadas batendo os pés, ainda berrando uns "Eu não acredito!", "Covarde!" Ou simplesmente "Aaaargh!".

Lupin esperou a porta bater para ir até o corredor e começar a subir as escadas correndo, pulando os degraus, ignorando os berros do quadro, a mente fervendo. Alcançou a porta do quarto de Tonks e a escancarou. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama, tremendo, os braços apoiados nas pernas, a cabeça pendente para frente, os olhos no chão. Ainda da porta ela ouviu a voz dele, fria, cortante. "Levanta".

Ela olhou para ele, o rosto sério, os olhos raivosos. Com uma expressão desafiante ela se levantou devagar. Quem era ele para falar assim com ela? Para mandar nela? Que direitos tinha de falar qualquer coisa depois de tanto tempo sem uma atitude?

Ele caminhou até ela, deixando para trás a porta aberta, e segurou seus ombros, os rostos muito próximos, a respiração dela ainda acelerada.

- Não me chame de covarde, ok? – a voz fria ainda falava com Tonks. Onde estava seu Lupin? - Como se já não fosse ruim o suficiente morar aqui sozinho com você, toda semana que antecede a lua cheia eu me encho de perguntas: "E se, todo o cansaço que eu estou sentindo se transformar em raiva?", "E se, aquela porta não me segurar?", "E se, eu sentir cheiro de sangue?", "E se... - ele parou, respirou fundo e coma voz trêmula continuou -... esse cheiro não for do Bicuço e sim seu?"

Ele olhou para ela. Os olhos sem brilho, o rosto decepcionado.

- Então não me chame de covarde, porque você realmente não sabe o que se passa na minha cabeça.

E antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele se virou e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

"_Vê!" Disse uma voz esganiçada. Tonks estava olhando Lupin. "Ela ainda quer se casar com ele, apesar dele ter sido mordido! Ela não se importa!"_

"_É diferente" disse Lupin, mal movendo seus lábios, e parecendo de repente tenso. "Gui não vai se tornar um lobisomem completo. Os casos são totalmente... "."Mas eu também não me importo, não me importo!" Disse Tonks, agarrando a frente das vestes de Lupin e chacoalhando-as. "Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes..."._

_E o significado do Patrono de Tonks e o seu cabelo cor de rato, e a razão dela ter corrido para achar Dumbledore quando ela ouviu rumores que alguém havia sido atacado por Greyback, de repente se tornaram claras para Harry; não era pelo Sirius que ela havia se apaixonado._

"_E eu já te disse um milhão de vezes," disse Lupin, se recusando a olhar para ela, encarando o chão, "que eu sou muito velho para você, muito pobre... muito perigoso..."._

"_Eu disse todo esse tempo que você está colocando obstáculos ridículos nisso, Remus" disse o Sr. Weasley sobre os ombros de Fleur enquanto ele passava as mãos pelas suas costas._

"_Eu não estou sendo ridículo" disse Lupin firmemente "Tonks merece alguém jovem e completo."._

"_Mas ela quer você" disse Sr. Weasley, com um pequeno sorriso. "E depois de tudo, homens jovens e completos não necessariamente continuam assim."_

Entraram na cozinha calados, Remus se encaminhou para a pia, encheu uma chaleira de água, acendeu o fogo e virou-se para encará-la, que agora fechava a porta atrás de si, os braços apoiados na pia.

- Eu realmente acho que você não precisava ter feito aquela cena no meio das pessoas.

- Era o único jeito de você me entender! Mesmo depois de tantas brigas você não parecia ceder! Aquela era a situação perfeita! – disse Tonks parecendo orgulhosa e sentando-se.

- E quem disse que eu vou ceder agora?

- Depois de tudo que você ouviu, eu duvido que não vai vir correndo para mim – ela sorriu triunfante enquanto ele pensava em como era bom ter a verdadeira Tonks de volta.

Remus riu e viu Tonks levantar-se e ir aproximando-se dele:

- O que te faz pensar assim? –ela ia vindo cada vez mais perto, encurralando-o na pia.

- Oras, se você conseguiu se apaixonar por mim, tudo o que faltava era o último empurrão!

- Mas eu ainda acho que sou muito perigoso... E se eu me descontrolar enquanto transformado, e se conseguir te machucar...

- Eu já disse que não me importo! Você se preocupa demais, chega de "e se..."! – disse Tonks cortando ele. - Afinal, meu lobinho nunca faria mal a mim... Ou faria? – ela sorriu para ele, os olhos com um brilho divertido.

Ainda que meio relutante, como que fazendo força para as palavras não saírem e vendo que Tonks agora passava os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, ele fechou os seus braços envolta da cintura dela e respondeu:

- É claro que não! – e, como em um filme em câmera lenta, ele a viu fechar os olhos em uma expressão preocupada. Os cabelos antes marrons agora estavam novamente rosa -chiclete e, sem aviso, ainda de olhos fechados, Tonks o beijou.

Um beijo delicado, leve, um desses beijos que poderiam durar a vida inteira, para que ele entendesse que era ele que ela queria para vida inteira. E naquela hora, o tempo parou enquanto se beijavam. Era como se nada existisse, a morte recente, a dor, o medo de tudo que ainda estava por vir... E por um momento, por aquele momento, era assim que tinha de ser.

4


End file.
